Go Play With Your
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: Seto/Jou. A simple misunderstanding can go a long......way..... LOLS a two-shots people! FUNNY, SEXY, HOT! Part two will come if you love it!
1. No Way, Kaiba!

**Go Play with Your…**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Rating: M, uh I wish it could be T, but I'm worried about the under aged lols...

Warning: VERY MATURE CONTENT. Seriously, it is yaoi, with sexual intercourse, boyxboy, no like no read.

Disclaimer: Katsuya loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and so do you! (So do not sue me)

**Chapter 1**

**No Way, Kaiba!**

* * *

Kaiba Seto sighed for the tenth time since he sat in his massive office's chair, glaring with his bottomless sapphire eyes at the cause of his problem, Jounouchi Katsuya.

It has been a month since Jou stayed at his mansion, and the boy always followed him to work to kill the time. Sometimes the puppy would make a doodle of random pictures on the paper Kaiba gave him; other times he would halfheartedly complete his homework, courtesy of Seto of course.

But today nothing seemed to be able to distract Katsuya from wandering around aimlessly around the huge chamber, muttering loudly about boredom and going home and food. Those things certainly gave the young CEO a headache since he _must_ finish his paperwork that day. And a certain disturbance from a certain brainless, obnoxious, sexy puppy could not be tolerated. Yes you read that right; sexy.

From the corner of his eyes, the brunette caught the blond movement towards him, about to ask another one of his damn stupid questions. The brunette sighed once more, mentally counting his eleventh trouble.

"Seto, when will we…?" Before Jounouchi finished his query, Kaiba cut him off sharply.

"Go play with your balls, mutt." There, Seto smiled inwardly, hoping that his suggestion would shut the boy effectively. A few days ago, Kaiba bought Katsuya a basketball, complete with the ring which was set up near the entrance of his office room, set for Jou to entertain himself. With that, he continued his doing, signing endless papers calmly.

After a few moments later, the brunette noticed something that was completely peculiar. It scared him a little, as he realised a situation so rare, a time where he thought would never happen until the end of the world.

There was no sound in the vast space. Not even a comeback for him calling the puppy "mutt".

Seto looked up quickly, immediately noting the frozen look on Katsuya's face. So the boy could keep still…he thought, a bit astonished. He was about to ask Jou what was wrong, when the boy suddenly exploded on him, red-faced.

"Play with your balls? Play with your balls? Why the hell am I suppose to do that? I am not some entertainment for you to see!" The blond finished hotly, seething at Kaiba, face now resembling a riped tomato.

The young CEO stared, speechless at the sudden outburst. The brunette contemplated on his previous actions for a second, _"Did I so something wrong?"_

His musing stopped short as Jounouchi continued his ramblings, something about doing it in the appropriate places and him being an asshole number one…

The abruptly, realisation dawned on the sapphire-eyed teenager. He looked at Jounouchi, then to his computer, back to Jounouchi, and his computer before a devious smirk ran across his ashen features.

Katsuya halted mid-rant, taking in the _look_ that the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon-Lover just casted on him. He felt an uncomfortable shiver ran through his spine, the temperature of the room that seemed to lower a few degrees, and the excitement of his lower region. Yes, you read that correct too.

"A…a Seto, you…you were serious a-about me playing with my…" Jou questioned when a pair of soft but demanding lips descended upon him, making his senses numb.

"I was referring to your new basketball I bought you, but since you took it the wrong way, I wish to see the act in the very near future." The CEO smirked evilly, pushing the honey-eyed boy into the black leather couch across the room before straddling the boy's hips.

"A…ah is t-that so…ungghhh…i-in that case, I will get the basketball no…unnnn…K-Kaiba…"

Jounouchi went dizzy with pleasure as the brunette nipped a spot on his neck that melted him straight away, making his mind depart to the lala land.

Seto huffed mid-nipping, and the blond let out a small whimper that turned on the CEO even more. Much, much more.

"Since you can't seem to wait, I'll let you do it now." Seto stated, jerking Jou from his half-high state.

"H-huh?" Katsuya stared with half-lidded eyes, before acknowledging Seto's indication to the bulge in his pants. His eyes went wide in disbelief.

"B-but Seto…" He whined, pleading to his boyfriend to not let him do what he thought he ought to do. (Confused?)

The impatient glare he received was enough of a threat. Jounouchi whimpered as he unbolted his jeans, followed by his Red Eyes Black Dragon boxers and discarded them on the soon to be not so pristine floor.

Kaiba tugged on Jou's raven T-shirt, nearly ripping it out in the process of stripping his boyfriend. With a smirk of satisfaction to what he saw, he moved a few steps back, and sat on the floor to watch the performance.

Katsuya gulped nervously, he never had done this before. Usually it was Kaiba who dominated him, doing everything to pleasure him. And now, because of some simple misunderstanding, he had to play with himself. Ewwww…

"A…aa…nnn…" The teenage boy began stroking his cock hesitantly, wishing for nothing more than being in his own bedroom, anything, but this.

Katsuya's hand then travelled to his 'balls' and gently fondled his sack, one by one. He let out an appreciative moan as he squished a little harshly and one of the sacks, enjoying the sensation.

"Ohhhhhh…hnnn…yes…" Jou closed his eyes in ecstasy as he stroked his length, his movements increased as he got more excited.

"S-Seto…" The boy unconsciously moaned out Kaiba's name, making the bulge in the mentioned person's lower region grew. Seto let out a small growl as he finally opened his pant-suit (what the hell do you call it?) to free the restricting appendage.

Seeing his boyfriend's half-engorged length turned on Katsuya even more. He let out a shaky breath as he enveloped his balls with his hand, the other hand pinching his nipple, an act he often saw Seto did to him. "Unnnggg…"

Katsuya's head was thrown back now, his body arched and his vision clouded as he moved his hands up and down more rapidly, moaning and thrashing at the same time.

"S-Seto, I-I'm about to c-come…aa…aa…" The boy slid down the leather couch, his head leaned on the soft seat in an awkward position, and his hands were busy stroking and pleasuring.

Kaiba watched Jou, never once blinking as he muttered with a held back tone, his face tensed as he fought the urge to jump on his puppy.

"Come then."

Katsuya shivered as he heard those words, stroking even harsher. His other hands moved to play with his sacks.

"OOooahhh…nnnn…nnn…nnn…" His movements erratic, Jou couldn't control himself anymore. He arched his back blindly, desperate for the release. His cock was becoming more painful at the same time it felt so good.

"Ahhh…S-Seto…ahhhh…" He moaned loudly, his mind was blank as his length started to let out spasms of liquid pre-cum.

Seto smirked, and whispered seductively. "_Katsuya…_"

With that, Jounouchi's body jerked wildly as loads of white liquid streamed from the tip of his cock. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa……ah ah ah aaaaaa…." Katsuya screamed carelessly as his length jerked violently with the force of the cum.

Dark and light spots clouded Jounouchi's vision and the boy whimpered as his cock went limp and his hands rested weakly on his sides. The boy kept his eyes shut tight, trying to regain his vision back.

"Oh god…" he breathed shakily as he gazed dreamily at Kaiba, noticing that his boyfriend looked completely heated, and feral. Katsuya's eyes shot open immediately as Kaiba stripped the rest of his suit, leaving him with his blue shirt, and a very large cock.

He was in for a hell lot more.

* * *

**Whahahahahahahahahaha… I know you must think of me as a maniac…lols anyway the next part will come…it's a two-shots if you didn't catch that in the summary in front. More explicit scene in the next chapter...**

**So how was it?**


	2. Interruption? Who Cares!

**Go Play with Your…**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Rating: M, uh I wish it could be T, but I'm worried about the under aged lols...

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING: VERY MATURE CONTENT. Seriously, it is yaoi, with sexual intercourse, boyxboy, no like no read.

Disclaimer: Katsuya loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and so do you! (So do not sue me)

**Chapter 2**

**Interruption? Who Cares!**

* * *

As Seto approached, Jounouchi had only one thing in mind.

"_Run!" _

And, as fast as his wobbly legs could move, he scrambled from his naked position, sweaty and covered in his own cum.

The blond could hear Kaiba's breath ghosting in close proximity to his ear, sending shivers all over his body.

"Nice try, mutt." The brunette's husky voice warmed his senses, and before he had time to think, Katsuya was pinned to the large glass wall ahead, his wrists being pressed above his head by Seto's strong hand.

The boy started to squirm wildly when he looked down at hundreds of cars and people passing by beneath them. The couple were on top of the building, a tall one at that, therefore there was so very small chance that by passers would look up and see some…action. But even a tiny little probability of being caught made Katsuya blushed furiously and his cock hardened especially.

"No…n-not here S-Setoooohhhhh…." The brunette just pushed Katsuya's whole body onto the transparent surface. Jou moaned in a mixture of pain and ecstasy at the contact of his length with the cool amorphous.

"Ah…ahhhh…I c…can't, anymore…no more…" Seto was straddling his hips now, rolling his cock teasingly around the entrance of Jou's ass. The sound of nipping, licking and continuous moaning resounded through the office space.

Kaiba smiled into Jounouchi's nape, causing further shivers to reverberate throughout Jou's body. The brunetter felt it too, straight to his groin. He decided to act quickly.

While inhaling vanilla scented shampoo, the CEO sunk his teeth into Katsuya's vulnerable neck.

The scream that followed could have destroyed the entire building.

"Mnnn…mnnn…W-hat was…" The blond was at a total lost. Seto remained oblivious and licked the blood trailing down Katsuya's collar before positioning the blond's head to give him a mind-blowing kiss.

"Mmmmfff…hhh…" _"So…so good…" _The tongue in his eager mouth, exploring every corner, the hand on his ass, stroking oh so gently and firmly, the hips moving so sensually rubbing his assh…

"Ahhh…w-aaait wait…Hnnnaaaaaaaa…hhhhhh!"

Seto just entered Jou without any preparation! Boy it must hurt…

And it did, so much that you could not describe it with words. Kaiba broke the kiss as Katsuya screeched in agony, a string of saliva connecting their parted lips as he wasn't given a time to recover.

"Uh ah ah…" A single tear rolled down the chocolate orbs. The boy screwed his eyes shut in pain, the humiliation of doing it in a not-so-private place forgotten.

Seto kissed the tears away but didn't stop driving his appendage into Jou's hole. He murmured calming words into Katsuya's ears as the boy started to moan back in pleasure when Seto hit a bundle of nerves that sent the boy's mind to a heaven like state.

"Hhhhh…" Jou sighed dreamily as his senses dulled a fraction. He stared half-consciously at the buildings ahead, the blue sky, the teenage boy looking up at them…

"H-huh? Th-e boy?"

Katsuya's eyes went wide in realisation. He was pressed up against a see-through wall, stark naked, writhing and panting and sweaty all over, with his lover fucking him to oblivion, in which the public can see…

"K-Kaiba…" Jou was fighting all his primal urges to scream for the third time that day, a difficulty.

"Mmmm?" The CEO breathed, completely enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's gasps and pleads of "s-stop p-please someoneee t-there…" or "no m-more…ohhhh" in his ears. Boy it was so sexy and hot.

"Setooooo…The b-boy d-down there…mmnnnhhh…" Seto blinked in comprehension, Jou was actually trying to say something about a person…

The brunette looked over Jou's shoulder, effectively pressing the boy more onto the cool surface. Katsuya's breath hitched and he was unable to say no more. Seto just thrust deeper into his ass in an attempt to glance downward.

Peering sapphire eyes to focus on the person, Seto never stopped pounding into Jou's ass. Jounouchi nearly fainted in ecstasy.

Seto fucking his brains out…

Seto pressed against his whole body…

The smacking of his cock repeatedly onto the wall…

"I think, that is Bakura," said Kaiba. And that was Bakura indeed. Ryou's yami. An evil person. A very evil person.

"And it seems that he is calling somebody with his cell." Kaiba finished, a little uneasy now.

"Unh…" *Slap* *Smack*

"Oh great, he is taking a camera out of his pocket."

"Hnnhh…" *Smack* *Smack*

"Well, he is starting to take pictures."

*Smack* *Thrust* *Groans* "Ahhh…"

"Are you listening to me, Katsuya?"

"Nnngghh…Aa…" *Smack* *Smack*

Seto sighed and took a glance downwards. Bakura was glaring at him with challenging dark amethysts. He was daring him to continue.

The CEO glowered back with a vague smirk. _"So he wanted to know if I can do it? Fine, I'll make him pay afterwards."_

Jounouchi was almost in seventh heaven. He was breathing hard and panting continuously; a string of saliva was visible down his rosy lips. His cheeks were flushed pink and he kept struggling to say something. But Kaiba kept him busy.

Suddenly Seto let go of his hold from Jou's wrists. The blond barely felt it as his arms fell to his side, moving in sync with the thrusts.

Kaiba beamed his devil smirk seeing his boyfriend's state. Placing both hands on Jou's hips for better leverage, he began to shove his length even deeper, hitting the boy's prostate over and over.

"Beg, puppy." He commanded, sapphire gleaming in the sunlight.

"Plea…Ahhhhh…Yeeaaaahhh…Uh…se…"

"Excuse me?"

"Pl-Please! S-Set…Ohhhhnn…"

Hearing Jou's sexy pleading, the young CEO increased his pace, and the moaning got louder and louder as Katsuya lost himself in ecstasy. His cock kept hitting the equally hard glass surface, making him go crazy.

Jou was too forgone to hear Kaiba calling his name. He felt his damp hair clinging to his face, sweat dripping from his body and some noise around his ass and a lot of other voices.

Little did he know that it was his own moans that resounded through the room.

Soon, the blond commenced on screaming loudly as he spurted warm, white liquid that traced along the transparent wall. The clenching of his wanton as sent Kaiba over the edge and the liquid filled every inch of the muscle rippling in Jounouchi's ass.

--

Yami Bakura had an amazing day. First he got to woke Ryou up with a toy spider. His hikari was shrieking like a girl before he realised that it was just a toy. But that didn't stop the screeching as he turned to attack Bakura; they ended up having hot and passionate fuck in the kitchen.

Then as he left an exhausted and naked Ryou on the bed to take a walk outside, a certain pharaoh crossed his path.

In some mysterious ways nobody ever thought possible, Bakura managed to slip the black widow toy inside Yami's back collar, succeeding in making the pharaoh danced around for a few seconds and for him to run and take cover.

And now, he came across such an interesting situation and damn Ra if he could not get blackmail from the priest (Kaiba). With satisfaction the purple haired thief pocketed his digital camera, only to find that the apparatus had in fact, gone missing.

"You are not going anywhere with this." Kaiba Seto towered above him, bursting dark aura that was quite intimidating, even for the ancient thief. To Bakura's dismay, the CEO was holding the camera away from his reach.

"Oh come on priest, a little entertainment wouldn't hurt anyone now would it?"

"Not if it involves my little puppy."

"Say, how did you get here so fast? I saw Katsuya screaming just now." Bakura smirked, rejoicing the moments.

"None of your business. And watch your mouth or you might not be able to sleep with Ryou tonight."

Bakura paled just a tiny fraction. He was so getting it on with Ryou tonight. Perhaps backing up was a good idea…

"Heheh, fine priest, you won this time, but I'm definitely getting pictures of you both. Heck, maybe a video camera one day…"

"Away." Seto gritted his teeth. He better get back now, paper works were waiting.

"Sure, sure priest. But just out of curiosity, what happened to Jou? I can't see him anymore." The thief directed his eyes upwards and surely no signs of Jou watching them from the large window.

"Passed out on the floor." The young CEO stated matter-of-factly, striding back to his office.

It took a second and a half before Bakura recovered and shouted back at the already disappearing white trench coat.

"I won't lose to you!" And the thief ran back home, intending to do the same thing with his hikari. Poor, poor Ryou.

Indeed, Jounouchi was as naked as he was when Seto ran down to retrieve Bakura's camera. Completely unconscious as he came a great deal and later claimed that it felt so good he didn't know what happened afterwards.

A simple misunderstanding surely lead to a pleasurable evening.

* * *

**Bwahhahaha surely not for underage people under 18! I am just saying I warned you…**

**Comments? Reviews? Want me to write more? LOLS thanks for reading!**


End file.
